


Under Your Control

by mm8



Series: MMoM [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Come Shot, Comeplay, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Silk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If he died during this, that'd be okay.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Your Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011

Koschei moaned deeply in his throat. If he died during this, that'd be okay. 

His ankles and left wrist were tied to the bed posts with red silk. A homemade ball gag was settled between his pink lips. His right hand was focused furiously on his throbbing thick cock. Every time he hit his balls he could feel the cock ring Theta had deviously placed there.

"That's right, baby." Theta breathed huskily. "Come for me." Theta's beautiful golden eyes stared deep into his. 

Koschei arched his back and his come shot all over his lover's chest.

Theta groaned and leaned forward, coming all over Koschei's face, caking him in milky spunk. He bent over and kissed his hair. "Love you."


End file.
